warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Clouds from Beyond
This' is' the' first' book' of'[[Solitude|''' Solitude']] Chapter One- Firey Shadowflicker hissed at her captors, knowing this was the end of Where the Star Shimmers, or ShimmerClan. She didn't want to give in to Where the Sun Sets, or SunClan, but she had no choice. Shimmerstar, had announced in a Gathering. "The war has gone too far. We, Where the Star Shimmers, or ShimmerClan, surrender." It was meant to end the war, but instead, it only made it worse. Where the Moon Rises, or MoonClan's leader mewed. "Perfect, because Where the Moon Rises is joining the war." ''Oh no. Because if a Clan surrenders, and no other Clan is still part of the war, then the remaining war Clan becomes the Great Clan. A sign that they were from StarClan. But if there was another Clan joining in, then the Clan who had battled with the surrendering Clan got to take five cats from the surrendering Clan, and the rest were set free. I shivered, Sunstar was about to get her share of prisoners. "I choose, Shimmerstar." That was the obvious, all leaders chose the former leader as a prisoner, it made the former leader shamed. "And I also choose Shineheart." That one was pretty obvious too. Most choose the leader, deputy, and the... "And of course, I shall take Hawktail too." The medicine cat. Those three were always taken to be prisoners. Now for the two warriors who would have no luck. "Rosestripe and Shadowflicker." Sunstar's grin was more of a smirk. My heart sank. Who knew I would be the unlucky one. Now I would spend the rest of my life serving as Sunstar's prisoner. What kind of luck did I have? I glanced at Rosestripe, who shivered with fear. I pressed against her. We were in this together. Sunstar gathered us up, had her soldiers wrap thick, heavy chains around us, and led us away. I glanced backwards at the Gathering, thinking about how my life would never be the same. I probably would never be free again. Reaching SunClan's camp, I felt the chain slide into a holder. My life as prisoner had started. Prisoners grind for food, hunted for the Clan, helped clean up, did everything the soldiers did not want to do. But Sunstar was different. She allowed pranks. When prisoners were hunting, sometimes warriors would come over, and pull on our chains, making us slip and make our catch. What kind of warriors were they? Other prisoners that survive too long as prisoner were brought forth to become Sunstar's prisoner. That one only had one month left of survival, because Sunstar would bring then to battle, to become her shield. Eventually, you'll be hit, and die. It always happened. But this was not my day, warriors beat us down, tortured us, sneered at us, pulled pranks. How were we supposed to feed them if we couldn't even complete our hunting? Prisoners were not allowed to eat until everyone in the camp has eaten, and has had all the food they wanted. We got the worst. Almost never did we have a full meal. I began to feel my body shrink, and you could see my bones. I was starving here. Life went on, and soon, I would have my worst nightmare ever. Chapter Two-Brighty I flickered my eyes at the moon. SunClan would be returning from the gathering soon. I could smell them on the return, but I was not ready to see the results. ShimmerClan would be announcing the next move in the war, and I wasn't sure I was ready to fight again. Sunstar lead the patrol in, and right behind her were five cats I never thought would step into camp. Shimmerstar, Shineheart, Hawktail, and two warriors I'd never seen before. This only meant one thing. Another Clan had joined the war. And ShimmerClan had surrendered. StarClan, why now? I spotted my friend Silvercloud from the emerging group of cats, and beckoned her to me. Thought I knew her response, I felt the need to ask. "What happened at the gathering?" I mewed. Silvercloud flicked her bushy tail at the prisoners. "What do you think happened? MoonClan joined the war. These cats are now our prisoners. Shimmerstar, Shineheart, Hawktail, Rosestripe and Shadowflicker." I looked at them, their eyes filled with pain. And I almost felt bad. But I shooked my fur. Never feel bad for the prisoners. They should be shamed. '' And yet I still can't bring myself to hate them. To pull their chains, and make them feel worse than they already are. ''* Morning came, and I blinked my eyes open. I can see that the prisoners are already off doing hunting, and other chores the soilders had ordered them to. Wearily, I pad out of the den, and Silvercloud presses herself to me, almost immediately. "Brightsong! Come on! I want to play a few pranks on them!" Her blue eyes sparkled with mischeif. I shook my head. "No way Silvercloud!" She looked at me like I'm crazy. "It's tradition! Are you feeling alright? Do you need to see Fireshine?" She mewed. I shook my head. "I'm just tired." SIlvercloud shrugged. "Suit yourself! I'm going for the black she-cat. She thinks she's so clever, even though she's a prisoner." I give her an absentminded nod, and turn away. Silvercloud's cruel words ringing in my head. And oddly, the face of the arrogant black she-cat, Shadowflicker. I don't know why I remember her well. But I feel I should. *'' "Brightsong?" I turn around as our deputy, Streamstrike padded towards me. "Can you keep an eye on Shadowflicker? She's been acting up, and nearly injured your friend, Silvercloud." I nod, and I pad up to the prisoners. Hawktail cringes, as he's clearly the weakest. But I simply stand beside Shadowflicker, who growls. "Here to trip me, or make me do your work for you?" She hissed. "I'm not doing it, and I will kill you." I shake my head. "I'm simply to keep an eye on you." Empty of any feelings, but no orders or anything. I don't want to be her friend, but I can't possibly hurt her. It's not in my nature. ''* The wind rustles my fur, as I drop into a hunting crouch. Last thing of the day, and then I can sleep. Leaping forward, I catch a mouse, and quickly make the kill. It's the end of the day, and I'm almost ready to sleep. But the black she-cat still crosses my mind. And I start to feel unerved. Why is she so important? Chapter Three-Ginger I was in the woods, a nice little plump mouse just begging to be caught. Reeds swished around me as I silently crept closer and closer... Something heavily poked me in the side,and I, suprised, step on a twig. Just like that, I wake up to Woollypaw poking me in the SunClan apprentice den. "Get off!" I grumble, and close my eyes again, scrunging into a tight ball. He pokes me again, and I pop up, snarling. Woollypaw frowns at me. "Your five minutes late for the hunting patrol, Rushingpaw, so they left without you." I leap up, and determind to blame someone, snap. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I frantically dash off into the clearing, where Streamstrike, our deputy, stood on the rock. Sunstar was lying on her paws below the rock, staring into space. Fireshine's apprentice, Gleamtail, was sorting herbs below, while Fireshine herself was dozing in the sun. I spot SunClan's prisoners, Rosestripe and Shadowflicker, Hawktail and Shimmerstar. I'd never understand the way this works. Thats just me. I don't know why cats take other cats, but I thnik its stuipid. Why would MoonClan, SunClan and ShimmerClan do this? Streamstrike's voice snaps me into reality. "Rushingpaw! Go hunt alone, and don't come back unless you have at least three fresh-kill." I nod, and without thinking, I run over to Sunstar. I nudge her, and she looks up, tired. I renember my late grandmothers words, the grandmother I loved. We're not broken, just bent." She smiles at me. I chose those words because the fighting is rough. Very rough. Sunstar smiles at me, and I turn around. Streamstrike's angry face looks down on mine, and I dash off into the beautifal woods, finally feeling at home in the warm sun with the trees. Rosestripe....Shadowflicker...urgh. ''I felt like Rosestripe was a seemingly kind cat, and her eyes only reflected sadness. Shadowflicker wasn't as nice-well, I mean, she was more rough. And so many cats were already after her. I shook my head, and frowned. Pricking my ears, I detected a mouse. Thoughts of ShimmerClan and SunClan race at me, and I try to deflect them. I focus on the mouse-''when you hunt your prey, you become your prey. I focused as hard as I could, moving only when it did. I breathed in and out, and time seemed to...slow....down. I dash forward, and make a quick kill. Sitting up importantly, I raise my chin. Instantly, my thoughts attack and I can't stop them. I shake my head and look for more fresh kill. Walking around SunClan territory, I spot something moving. Squinting, I focus harder. MoonClan warriors, Nightfur and Cloudstrike and other cats I don't know are fighting with the Guest Clans, clans not in the war. (By the way, another thing I don't understand. StarClan, I hate leaders) They smirk and torment, laughing and boasting about who's boss. Forget Streamstrike's warning, I think. Taking my mouse, I run back to SunClan territory to report to Sunstar. Chapter Four-Holly Darkflight weaved through the undergrowth, she was currently out hunting, because she was a younger warrior. If she were more senior of a warrior, then maybe she could discuss battle plans with some of the others. Why do I have to hunt? Why not some-cat who actually ''likes ''hunting? So far she had caught a scrawny mouse, and a bird that was already half-dead when she'd found it. It's not like anyone will notice... All of a sudden, Darkflight heard a rustling sound nearby, she followed it until she found its source, a plump squirrel. Fuled with the idea of actually suceeding in hunting, Darkflight slowly stalked towards the small creature. Darkflight leapt at the squirrel. But when she landed where the squirrel had been, it was gone, almst certainly up some tree. What spooked it? All of a sudden, Darkflight heard a cry of defiance nearby. Climbing up a tree for a better view, Darkflight looked down at what appeared to be a black-furred she-cat being dragged in the direction of SunClan. What is so important about this cat? ''Darkflight tried to grasp the reason, but she knew this cat was important. Darkflight had left the food at the bottom of the tree, she climbed down, grabbing it. Although Darkflight can't help but doubt that the bird could be considered food. ''Just to return to camp... Back in camp, Darkflight set the food on the fresh-kill pile before heading off into the shade to try to sleep. Across the clearing, Moonstar was talking with the senior warriors. They all seemed pretty serious. I'd rather be hunting than talking with all of them... ''Darkflight concluded. Moonstar nodded to the other warriors, then padded into the leader's den. The senior warriors simply left, returning to their duties. Darkflight decided to ask Moonstar about the plans. She padded across the clearing, eyes wide as she stood outside the den. Gathering up her courage, Darkflight managed to cry out, "Moonstar?" Moonstar's head appeared out of the den, eyes dark as she looked at the young warrior. "Yes Darkflight? Id there something wrong, or can it wait for another time..." "Well, I kind of wanted to know about battle plans, if I may." Darkflight said, nervous now that the leader was talking to her. Moonstar stood still for a second, then spoke, "Yes you may, you are a young but skilled warrior. I believe I may be able to trust you." Darkflight bowed her head to the leader, "Thank you, I am grateful to you." Moonstar rolled her eyes, then gestured for Darkflight to enter the den. Without a moment of hesitation, Darkflight entered after her leader. Inside, there was more light than Darkflight had though possible, it leaked in through the cracks in the ceiling, illuminating the den. Moonstar began explaining the plans, while Darkflight listened intently. "I believe we should attack the Guest Clans, that way they aren't a threat later on..." She continued to explain everything to the warrior. When she had finished, Darkflight nodded, she had barely talked while the leader was explaining everything. "Thank you Moonstar." Moonstar nodded, "You may go now, Darkflight." Darkflight nodded again, then turned, padding out of the den. She grabbed some prey from the fresh-kill pile, then went to sit down to eat, her minds filled of battle plans and the strange cat she had seen. ''Who was that cat? Did it have something to do with the reason Moonstar is attacking the Guest Clans... The reason Moonstar had given didn't seem to fit this quite right... Chapter Five-Tater Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Hollyleafisawesome's Fanfictions Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Taters Fanfictions Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics Category:Mistybird's Fanfics